


while you're out looking for sugar

by Lee_Mix



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cakes!, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_Mix/pseuds/Lee_Mix
Summary: Tossing her hair over her shoulder and resting her chin in her hand, there was a coy smile that perked her pink lips. “So,” Bee smirked, “why were you going to all that effort, anyway? Was that a way to sweeten your way to a reciprocated confession of your undying love?”“Wh-what? No!” Oh, god, she could feel her face begin to go red. “I-I’m not even into girls!”Bee looked her up and down. “Shame. But you do have a thing for blonds, right?”





	while you're out looking for sugar

**Author's Note:**

> This was a written commission for ageisia.tumblr.com . She wanted Lady love, I was happy to oblige. :)

It had been a messy, really. Caught in another landslide of poisoned Akuma victims, firelight and chaotic panic of the masses, Marinette had barely been able to find a place of calm so that she could rest, and Ladybug could take the mantle of control.

She thought she had been safe from view—a small side-alley where even the naked eye would have to look twice—as she readily drew Tikki out.

But safety has it’s parameters, and Marinette hadn’t been in the safety zone. And, in the eye of the Akuma, Marinette saw the light—

_“Watch out!”_

…Only to hear a buzzing sound, a soft, yellow light, and cascades of golden hair.

“Are you alright?”

With the light shield ceasing, Marinette had been offered a hand. Garbed in yellow and black, there was the heroine she had only crossed with a few scant times before; Queen Bee.

Big blue eyes stared her down, with a genuine grin.

“Go get somewhere safe. The heroes of Paris can handle this, okay?”

And with that, she had spirited herself away into the heat of battle, leaving Marinette confused and amazed in her wake.

True, Ladybug had joined the battle later, with a smug “what took you so long!” from  _both_ her fellow blond cohorts, but the Akuma had been taken down successfully with her picking up the pieces. Marinette and Ladybug felt no ill-grudge; a hero’s work was never done, and she was never one for the spotlight to take advantage of people’s hospitality.

But being saved by Queen  _Bee_ of all people…

…deserved some thanks from Marinette, if nothing else.

So, as she clutched a small metal cake-tin, Marinette waded through the crowds of people cheering on the heroes that had, once again, saved the day—pleading thanks, celebrating their abilities. And as much, as  _much_ as she was grateful for the support, she still held a slight hint of bitterness.

_…How lovely for them that it is **children** who risk their lives for them. They turned on Chat Noir without a second thought before._

And for someone such as Queen Bee, who Marinette knew  _revelled_ in the attention—who put on performances of her powers, who showcased every ability for the world to see (and though she would scorn, Marinette had used her abilities for lesser trivialities, and one thing she would not be lauded on was being labelled a  _hypocrite_ ), it was terrifying that Queen Bee wasn’t yet down with reality.

…Despite all that, she was a heroine at her core, and Marinette as both herself  _and_ Ladybug, was thankful she had met Queen Bee.

She had been looking, when suddenly a voice cut through the crowds, and she heard a familiar—

_“…thank you, ladies and gentlemen! It was an honour to save you all again, so please live your lives gracefully until the next attack!”_

Marinette rolled her eyes with a fond grin.  _She almost treats this like a TV show._

Ladybug had taught her a few things about manoeuvring, so seeing the back of the stage where Queen Bee had hopped off to, Marinette swerved and ducked through the crowd until she practically stumbled there.

“…Marinette?”

Pausing as she heard her name, Marinette grinned as she turned around, glancing to the side. “Uh. Hi?”

“Hi…” Queen Bee frowned. “Are you alright? You look weird.”

_Well, thanks, Bee._

“I-I’m fine, really! I just…”

Queen Bee raised a brow, gestured with her hands. “Just…?”

“I just wanted to give…” Marinette casts a big blue eye and looked over at the crowds, before pointing. “Can we, uh, maybe go somewhere else first? If someone sees me talking to you, all kinds of weird theories will be on the papers by morning.”

 

* * *

 

“Wow, these are so great! I never thought I’d have this much of a sweet tooth, but these really are amazing!”

_That’s… the last one. She inhaled all of them in two minutes… there were fourty muffins in there._

Bee began to kick her legs and hum as she sank her teeth into the last blueberry muffin, her eyes closed to show her enjoyment. The two had snuck off to a nearby park, closed-off around the time of night, but Bee had flown her over the fencing. Now all that illuminated them was a flickering streetlight and the moon overcast ahead.

By the time Marinette looked over again, hands in her lap, the last muffin had gone and Bee was popping her finger out of her mouth. “I mean, you didn’t need to thank me like this, but I appreciate it!”

Marinette laughed, though quietly. “It’s… not a problem.”

Tossing her hair over her shoulder and resting her chin in her hand, there was a coy smile that perked her pink lips. “So,” Bee smirked, “why were you going to all that effort, anyway? Was that a way to sweeten your way to a reciprocated confession of your undying love?”

“Wh-what?  _No!”_ Oh, god, she could  _feel_ her face begin to go red. “I-I’m not even into girls!”

Bee looked her up and down. “Shame. But you do have a thing for blonds, right?”

“H-Huh…?”

… _At least, I don’t **think** I am…_

Watching her again, Bee just shook her head and laughed. “Never you mind your pretty head about it, honey-blossom. Thanks for the sweet cakes, alright?”

Marinette gulped down her nerves, but she saw something else in those big blue eyes of Bee’s. Something almost… wistful. But Bee stood up and twirled around until she was facing Marinette again, and it faded into that big smile of hers, and Marinette could think nothing else other than—

_She’s a heroine._

“I’ll see you around, okay, Marinette?”

And Queen Bee leaned forward, poked Marinette’s nose, before a quick buzz left the stars and the moon shaking and she was gone, the gate of the park left creaking as Marinette looked at the empty cake tin.

She put her head in her hands, and felt her blush climb to her ears.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in commissioning me, please visit http://unluckyfortunes.tumblr.com/commission for more information!


End file.
